Sterk
Sterk is veteran Toa, whom at one point was a Toa Hagah, but eventually left, currently he wanders through the universe, lending a helping hand to whoever may need it. Biography Early life Sterk's time as a matoran was mostly uneventful, working as mechanic in a Northern Continent settlement, often times he took on odd jobs both as a way of keeping occupied and simply to learn other skills, with a varying degree of success. Thought his life was uneventful, his settlement suffered hardships while under the league of six kingdoms, and bandits weren't uncommon either. After the league was finally defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Sterk's view of them became extremely favorable. Turning into Toa While his transformation was not an atypical one, as it was via toa stone, however the source of it remains largely unknown, as it was handed to Sterk by an odd traveler, who simply instructed him to keep it safe before going away, shortly after he was transformed into a Toa. Early days and induction into the Toa Hagah After his transformation Sterk became the sole protector of his settlement and others nearby, despite having no team nor mentor he was an effective Toa, although with an over-reliance on brute strength. Eventually the Brotherhood of Makuta caught wind of Sterk's presence after succesfully driving away a wandering pack of visorak, extending him an invite which he eagerly accepted. Deserting the brotherhood Thought initially Sterk was more than thrilled to be under the Brotherhood of Makuta as a Toa Hagah, his optimism would soon wear off, as most of his team's assignments were of dubious morality, thought Sterk remained as his Makuta coaxed him into believing that it all was for a greater purpose than simply keeping the Mtoran safe. This would all come to an end during a mission to dispose of gone rogue Fohrok, and while Sterk would never realize the Brotherhood's plot, he realized their intentions were far from benevolent, and deserted during the mission, leaving his Hagah shield behind, as a symbol of being done with the Brotherhood, and while Sterk was sure of his choice, the thought of abandoning his team still weighs heavy on his mind. Time after the Brotherhood Sterk would soon find himself constantly on the move after his desertion, as soon a Brotherhood agent would be sent to deal with him, though he'd manage to fend him off long enough to escape on multiple occations, this would cost him his old battle-axe. Soon enough Sterk would get his new tool, a large battle-hammer, an unusual choice for Toa of fire, while the weapon proved to be more effective against his assailant, he still found himself unable to completely take out the brotherhood agent, as his elemental attacks were mostly harmless to it and he'd get over powered strength wise. Eventually Sterk would team up with a Toa of magnetism, after realizing both were being hunted by a common enemy. Abilities and Traits Blunt and somewhat crass, Sterk may appear simple-minded at a glance, yet possesses a generally amiable demeanor. Besides his previous affiliation with the Toa Hagah, he's never really had or formed a team of his own, this is due to a semi-nomadic life-style, as he'll move on from whatever place he was soon after crisis that kept him there is solved. As a matoran Sterk had access to a minuscule amount of his elemental energy, which manifested as limited heat resistance, despite having access to his elemental powers as a Toa, Sterk has always relied more on his physical prowess, and while he doesn't lack control over his elemental abilities, his technique is unrefined. Weapons and Armor Sterk's main weapon of choice was a battle-axe which he carried since his earliest days as a Toa, proof of this being the various notches on the axe head, and as a Toa Hagah he carried a shield. After losing his previous weapons, Sterk opted to get a battle-hammer, under the simple claim that he and hammers had a good relationship. Perhaps out of a sense of nostalgia, or just attachment Sterk still carries around the utilitarian hammer he used as a Matoran, which has proven to be an inconspicuous yet surprisingly effective weapon. As a Toa Hagah, Sterk wore much more elaborate armor compared to his current set. Sterk's armor sets have all been incredibly thick and durable, with his current set of gear still retaining its integrity regardless of the wear and tear it has been put through, bumps, scratches, and even some scorch-marks are all testament to its ruggedness. Along his armor, he wears an extensively modified great hau, which is thick enough to be considered a piece of armor on its own, and so bulky it partially obscures some of Sterk's facial features. Trivia * While Sterk as a character is a fairly recent creation, his representation in concept has been around since 2015 with the current representation dating back to late 2016. * The author has always envisioned Sterk to have an accent, specifically russian, a close approximate being Colossus, from the Deadpool movies.